gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gemmygod/The rage goes on
Just when I thought it was finally over, it has to come back for a third round! This hatred towards me is like a Cucky Doll: It will keep coming back now matter how many times you take it down! And all this because I "harassed" Charlotte Jans. In all honesty, the only thing I did to "harass" her was telling to leave the Gemmy collectors alone. At first, nothing happened. But just yesterday, the chemical reaction FINALLY happended! Now more hate videos are being made of me! Great! Just Dan DEE!!! Look at this realisticly for a second, for those who have stuck with me since day 1, how many mistakes have I actually made? Oh, wait that's right, ZERO! ZIP! NADA! NONE! And even if I DID make a mistake, I actually LEARNED from it, and MOVED ON!!! THAT'S IT!! MOMENT'S OVER!!! GONE!!! FORGET ABOUT IT!!!! I can't believe this is STILL going on!!! Guess how long it's been! No, guess! SIX AND A HALF MONTHS!!! And what did I do to deserve such pain and torment? ABSOULTLEY NOTHING!!!! All I've ever done was make videos on YouTube of rare singing toys I action because nobody 1. They don't own the item, 2. They don't have a video camera, or 3. They have a video AND the item, they just don't want to film because, reasons. If you're a Gemmygod hater that's reading this, please look deeply into the following words: I AM INNOCENT, I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG, AND I DON'T '''DESERVE TO HAVE HATE VIDEOS BEING MADE OUT OF ME!!! IF YOU ARE MAKING THESE HATE VIDEOS OUT OF ME, IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE '''JELOUS WITH A CAPITAL '''J!!! '''YOU CAN DENY IT ALL YOU WANT, I KNOW HOW YOU REALLY FEEL! Just '''ADMIT '''that you're jelous, and that's it! I won't make of fun of you! I mean, look at the description of some of Lakewi44's videos. Some of them read "If you dislike this video, you're a big baby who's jelous of me owning this fish", and you don't see me making hate videos out of him, do you? '''OBVIOUSLY NOT!!!! '''I just go along with it, thinking of it as a joke, a gag, '''SOMETHING TO MAKE YOU SMILE! '''Instead, you have to open your mouth constantly about how bad of a person I am for being people! Well guess what, '''I'M FUCKING SORRY PEOPLE LIKE ME, GEMMYGOD HATER!!! '''But, some users are gonna be more popular than others. I just got lucky! You didn't! That's how life works! '''DEAL WITH IT!!! '''But if you're not jelous, and have subscribed to my channel just to rain on me for no ryme or reason, instead of leaving spam comments, here's a simple procedure that can lead to a better result: 1. Unsubscribe from my channel 2. Block me if you wish 3. '''DON'T '''watch my content But no, apparently that was too much to ask because all you want to do is try and take down my channel because of how popular it is! (Just wait until my channel gets verified! We'll see who gets the last laugh then!) You may have taken GMA's channel down once, but you're '''NOT '''gonna take it down a second time! Not on my watch! At this point, I'm pretty much DONE caring now! Those haters can put down #DOWNWITHGEMMYGOD, make Gemmy/Thomas hate videos, and harass me all they want, and it won't effect me in any way whatsoever! I just don't hope they hack into my channel and delete it! All I want is for them to leave me alone! If I beat another Gemmy collector to a rare Gemmy item on eBay, too bad, so sad! Category:Blog posts